doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Marisol Castro
) |familiares = Gerardo Montero (esposo) Andrea Montero (hija) |pais = México |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 2001}}Marisol Castro es una actriz de doblaje mexicana, y voz comercial de marcas como Vicky a nivel nacional. Calumon.png|Calumon en Digimon 03 su personaje más conocido. 4hto3k6.jpg|Veronica Donovan en Prision Break. Gwen.jpg|Gwen Raiden en Angel. Kagura.jpg|Kagura en Gintama. Bokomon.jpg|Bokomon en Digimon 4. Secretos_4.png|Olimpia en Secretos. Rosa.negra-ozlem.png|Ozlem en Rosa negra. Arzu_Perfil_Elif.png|Arzu en Elif. Cast z nation s3 sunmei.jpg|Sun Mei en Nación Z Ohayatbenim_hasret-2.png|Hasret en Se robó mi vida SCR4SidneyPrescott.png|Sidney Prescott en Scream 4 Tormentadepasiones-meral.png|Meral (2da voz) en Tormenta de pasiones Feriha gulsum0.png|Gulsum 1 en El secreto de Feriha Feriha gulsum1.png|Gulsum 2 en El secreto de Feriha Filmografía Películas Natalie Portman *Nueva York, te amo (2009) - Rifka Malone *El mundo mágico de Magorium (2007) - Molly Mahoney (versión FOX) *Tiempo de volver (2004) - Sam (versión FOX) *Viaje a Darjeeling Katie Holmes *No temas a la oscuridad (2010) - Kim *Gracias por fumar (2005) - Heather Holloway *Enlace mortal (2003) - Pamela McFadden Alia Shawkat * Amor por conveniencia (2012) - Louise *La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) - Vanessa Shiri Appleby *Swinfan (2002) - Amy Miller *Everithing you want (2005) - Abby Morrison Amy Smart *El efecto mariposa (2004) - Kayleigh *Seventh Moon (2002) - Melissa Amanda Peet *Melin Melinda (2004) - Susan *What Doesn't Kill You (2008) - Stacy Reilly Otros papeles: *Knock Knock (2015) - Génesis (Lorenza Izzo) *La enviada del mal (2015) - Joan (Emma Roberts) *El bueno, el malo y el muerto (2015) - Sarah Barns (Stefania Spampinato) *Encierro mortal (2013) - Michelle (Kaylee DeFer) *Piraña 3DD (2012) - Shelby (Katrina Bowden) *Un invierno de oro (2012) - Tinkle (voz) (G.K. Bowes) *Como impedir una boda (2012) - Katie Lawrence (Isla Fisher) *Pesadilla jurásica (2012) - Liz Draper (Natasha Loring) *La posesión de Sally (2012) - Lucy (Hannah Clifford) *Aroma y sensibilidad (2011) - Elinor Dashwood (Ashley Williams) *Scream 4 (2011) - Sidney Prescott (Neve Campbell) *Bajo amenaza (2011) - Petal (Jordana Spiro) *El estafador (2010) - Belinda (Rebecca Romijn) *Viaje mágico a África (2010) - Madre de Jana (Veronica Blume) *Stone (2010) - Lucetta (Milla Jovovich) *El coleccionista (2009) - Cindy O'Brien (Haley Pullos) / Oficial Hilton (Jennifer Monroe) *Pompeya - Cassia (Emily Browning) (versión videomax) *Contaminados - Naomi (Brittney Alger) *El redentor - Dawn (Vicky McClure) *Viviendo al límite - Faith (Selena Gomez) *Un lugar secreto - Katie (Julianne Hough) (versión videomax) *The Haunting of Whaley House - Penny Abbot (Stephanie Greco) *El guardaespaldas 2 - Charlotte (Keira Knightley) *Nazis en el centro de la Tierra - Dra. Paige Morgan (Dominique Swain) *No lo dejes entrar - Emer (Esther Shephard) y voces adicionales *Broken City - Voces adicionales *Las Mujeres Verdaderas Tienen Curvas (2002) - Ana García (America Ferrera) *Sentencia previa (2002) - Evanna (Jessica Capshaw) *El transportador (2002) - Lai (Qi Shu) *Big Brother Trouble (2000) - Gwen Stacey (Lindsey Brooke) *Jamás besada (1999) - Cynthia (Octavia Spencer) *Bend it i like Beckham - Jesminder (Parminder Nagra) (2002) *Un amor para recordar - Jamie sullivan (Mandy Moore) (2002) *Inseparablemente juntos - May (2003) *Exterminio - Hannah (Megan Burns) (2003) *La masacre de Texas - Pepper (Erica Leerhsen) (2003) *Vacaciones en familia - Nikki Johnson (Solange Knowles) (2004) *Atrápenlos - Maddy (Kristen Stewart) (2004) *Yo amo Huckabees - Dawn Campbell (Naomi Watts) (2004) *Hombre en llamas - Reyna Rosas Sanchez (2004) *La chica de al lado - Daniele Clark (Elisha Cuthbert) (2004) *El efecto mariposa- the butterfly effect kayleigh (Amy Smart) (2004) *Elektra - Abby Miller (Kirstin Prout) (2005) *En sus zapatos - Maggie Feller (Cameron Diaz) (2005) *Gracias por Fumar - Heather Holloway (Katie Holmes) (2005) *La joya de la familia - Amy Stone (Rachel McAdams) (2005) *Mente siniestra - Amy (Molly Grant Kallins) (2005) *El transportador 2 - Voces Adicionales (2005) *El diablo viste a la moda - Andrea "Andy" Sachs (Anne Hathaway) (2006) *Street racer- kelly (Dorothy Drury) (2006) *El Último Rey de Escocia - Kay Amin (Kerry Washington) (2006) *No es otra tonta película de amor - Andy (Sophie Monk) /Anne (Carmen Electra) (2006) *Pequeña Miss Sunshine - Olive Hoover (Abigail Breslin) (2006) *Masacre en el bosque - Vanessa (Anna Blades) (2006) *Phat Girlz - Mia (Joyful Drake) (2006) *El Marine - Kate Triton (Kelly Carlson) (2006) *Alien vs. Depredador: Requiem - Molly O'Brien (Ariel Gade) (2007) *In the Valley of Elah - Emily Sanders (Charlize Theron) (2007) *Hitman: agente 47 - Nika Boronina (Olga Kurylenko) (2007) *Viaje a Darjeeling - Rita (Amara Karan) (2007) *El Pequeño Tallarín - Miri Calderone (Mili Avital) (2007) *Hack-Emily (Danica McKellar)(2007) *Posdata: Te amo - Holly (Hilary Swank ) (2007) *Una loca película de Esparta - ugly Betty (2008) *Miss Conception - Giorgina Salr (Heather Graham ) (2008) *The Kids Are All Right - Joni (Mia Wasikowska) (2010) *The Ultimate Gift - Alexia (Ali Hillis) (2006) *El hundimiento de Japón - Reiko Abe (Kou Shibasaki) (2006) *p2- Angela (Rachel Nichols) (2007) *The Red Baron - Kate Otersdorf (Lena Headey ) (2008) *Zack and Miri make a porno - Miri (Elizabeth Banks ) (2008) *Powder Blue - Rose Johnny (Jessica Biel ) (2009) *Echelon Conspiracy-Kamila (Tamara Feldman) (2009) *Baila sin parar -Malika (Brooklyn Sudano) (2009) *Las seis esposas de papá - Barbara (Elisha Cuthbert) (2009) *Triangle - Jess (Melissa George) (2009) *Drifter: Henry Lee Lucas - Novia Henry *La cláusula de navidad -Sophie (Lea Thompson) *Inhale - Diane Stanton- (Diane kruger) *Darfur - Malin- (Kristanna Loken ) *Children of the corn - Vicky - (Kanyse McClure) *Miss Potter - Beatrix Potter (Renée Zellweger) *Los mellizos - Jeanne Marwan (Mélissa Désormeaux-Poulin) *Apartment 143 - Alan White (Kai Lennox) *La princesa y el pony - Reportera (Lilan Bowden) *Un atrevido Don Juan - Voces adicionales Películas de anime *Una carta para Momo - Momo Miyaura *La guerra de los mapaches - Koharu y Hanako *Susurros del Corazón - Shiho Tsukishima *Porco Rosso - Fio *Cyber Team en Akihabara: Vacaciones de Verano del 2011 - Hatoko Daikan'yama *La colina de las amapolas - Yuko *Mis Vecinos los Yamada - Toshio Kimura / Cajeras / Cantante en radio Películas Animadas *Garfield: En el mundo real - Betty *Chirstmas is here again - Sophiana *Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel *Z-Baw: mejores amigos - Boruba Series de TV *24 - Kim Bauer (Elisha Cuthbert ) *Prison Break - Veronica Donovan (Robin Tunney ) y Gretchen Morgan/Susan B. (Jodi Lyn O´keefe) (temp. 3 y resto de la temp. 4) *Reba - Kyra (Scarlett Pommers) *Huesos - Rebeca Stinnson (Jessica Capshaw) *La unidad - Kim Brown (Audrey Marie Anderson) *Tru Calling - Lindsay Walker (A.J. Cook) *Vanished - Marcy Collins (Margarita Levieva) *Hijos de la playa - Porcelain Bidet (Amy Weber) *Angel - Gwen Raiden (Alexa Davalos) *La realeza - Gemma Kensington (Sophie Colquhoun) *La vida secreta de Marilyn Monroe - Marilyn Monroe (Kelli Garner) *The Crown - Reina Isabel II (Claire Foy) *Nación Z - Sun Mei (Sydney Viengluang)/Jenny (Sali Sayler) (ep. 5) Telenovelas turcas Aslı Enver *Secretos - Olimpia Albayrak *La sombra del pasado - Nisan Türkü Turan *El secreto de Feriha - Gülsüm #1 *Maral - Arya Feyman Otros *Perdóname - Bahar Kayacan (Gaye Turgut) *Tormenta de pasiones - Meral Taser (Simay Küçük) / Hatice / Bahar (Mine Tugay) *El secreto de Feriha - Gülsüm #2 (Pelin Ermiş) *20 minutos - Umut Bilaloğlu (Müjde Uzman) *Rosa negra - Ozlem Şamverdi (Hilal Altınbilek) *Elif - Arzu (Cemre Melis Çınar) *Honor y respeto - Gül (Alma Terziç) piloto *Amar es primavera - Burcu Uyar (Nihal Işıksaçan) *Se robó mi vida - Hasret Erkıran (İclal Aydın) *Entre dos amores - Aslı (Gökçe Akyıldız) *Por mi hijo - Ayşegül Umman (Burçin Terzioğlu) *İçerde - Handan (Tuba Unsal) *La señora Fazilet y sus hijas - Hazan Çamkıran (Deniz Baysal) *Alas rotas - Nefise (Deniz Bolışık) *Mujer - Mamà de Elif *Amor y venganza - Aslı (Ayşin Yeşim Çapanoğlu) *Huérfanas - Özlem Sönmez (Selen Kurteren) *Çoban Yıldızı - Zühre Filiz (Selin Şekerci) *İstanbullu Gelin - Süreyya (Aslı Enver) Anime *Digimon Tamers - Calumon *Digimon Frontier - Bokomon *Initial D - Mako Sato, Michiko Neya *Saikano - Chise *Martian Successor Nadesico - Haruka Minato *Magical Doremi Sharp - Kaori Shimakura *Yu Yu Hakusho - Juri, Tsukihito Amanuma, Koto (2da voz), Fubuki Sato, Shura *Gintama - Kagura Telefilms *Otoño en Sorrento - Frankie Baldwin (Rachael Leigh Cook) (2016) *Las mujeres de la Biblia - Virgen María (Roma Downey) (2014) *Los caballeros del sur del Bronx - Kenya Russell (Keke Palmer) (2005) *Las ratas - Jay (Kim Poirier) (2002) Series animadas * Mini Ninjas - Suzume Telenovelas portuguesas *Lazos de sangre Marisa Pereira (Dânia Neto) Dramas coreanos * Apuesta Final (dorama) - Choi Sookbin Dirección de doblaje *The Winning Season *Z-Baw: mejores amigos *End of Watch (Doblaje Mexicano) *Tenemos que hablar de Kevin *Spike Team *Lazos de sangre *Persecución mortal (Doblaje Mexicano) *El chef *Las crónicas de Frankenstein *Mujer Trivia *Tuvo una participación en un fandub del OVA "Bronze Zetsuai" donde dobló a Yugo e hizo voces adicionales. *Por alguna razón, en varios doblajes se le acreditó erróneamente como Marisol Castillo. Categoría:Actores de doblaje de Cuernavaca Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010